1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device. Further, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of semiconductor devices including field-effect transistors has been advanced.
As an example of the semiconductor devices, there is a semiconductor device performing a desired operation by controlling the amount of current flowing between a source and a drain of the field-effect transistor (for example, see Patent Document 1).